Aeris' Quest
by deathless-aspiration
Summary: Another FF7 fic I wrote a few years ago..not as corny as my last one, but my writing style has changed a lot since I wrote this. Please, enjoy, and R&R!


The house was dark and the only light source was a solitary window with the moonlight sneaking in from a transluscent curtain. Everyone was soundly sleeping. Except Aeris. She stood over Cloud, looking down at him with watery eyes. Her shaky hands grasped at a single, small yellow flower. She whispered softly, "I must go now, Cloud. It's the only way. I'm sorry."  
  
Aeris turned toward the door. She was suddenly startled by a tall, dark shadow standing before her. A gentle, yet haunting whisper rose from the shadow, "Aeris, where is it you are going?"  
  
"Vincent..." Aeris sighed quietly, in relief. "I'm going to save the Planet."  
  
"Aeris...Why are you going alone? Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Vincent's own voice became confused, and a bit hurt.  
  
"No. I don't want to do this. I have to do this. It's the only way."  
  
Vincent then bowed his head sloenmly. "I understand. I won't tell anybody. If that's what you want."  
  
Aeris nodded and smiled sadly. "Thank you, Vincent. Good bye."  
  
"Good bye, Aeris."  
  
Aeris nodded and opened the door. She closed it quietly behind her. Vincent still stood, watching the doorknob, secretly hoping it would turn. It didn't. He turned away slowly and went back to bed, his already uneasy mind troubling him even deeper. How could he keep such a secret from the others? But he had made a promise to Aeris, and as much as it hurt him, he would keep the promise.  
  
Aeris stood at the edge of Gongaga Village. As her hand absent-mindedly went to the materia tied on her braid, she muttered, "This is it. I'll be alright." She began walking, her mind set on her mission. She could feel the Planet, quivering like a cold child under her feet. "It'll be okay. I won't let Sephiroth summon Meteor."  
  
The Planet cried softly, reassured by the words of the Cetra, but it still hurt; it was still afraid. As she heard a shrill cray, Aeris stopped. "What? You dont' want me to go? But why?" There was another scream, this time much louder. "You feel something? What do you feel? Death?" A deafening answer from the Planet rang in her ears. "I have to go! I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind!" Aeris ran north with her hands over her ears, her tears half-blinding her.  
  
A soft and haunting laughter filled the air as two green eyes watched Aeris run. "Yes, that's it. Hurry. Hurry to your death!" The eyes vanished. Aeris' silhouette had suddenly disappeared. The laughter grew louder as the presence teleported himself to the Ancient City...  
  
Aeris looked around, puzzled. She was standing on a beach facing a town that looked like a big dinosaur skull. It was surrounded by a lush forest. A breeze blew in her ears and her eyes opened wide. "The Sleeping Forest!" She jogged up the beach into the small town.  
  
A middle-aged man in green greeted Aeris. "Welcome! This is Bone Village, an excavation site. How can I help you?"  
  
Aeris tried her best to smile politely. "I need a Lunar Harp."  
  
"You're in luck! We just found one near the Sleeping Forest. It's in that treasure chest." He pointed merrily to a small golden box.  
  
Aeris simply nodded. "Thank you." She took out the Lunar Harp, which was actually a pendant on a thing golden chain that looked like a crescent bound at the ends with glittering strings. She seized her new item and hastened to the entrance of the Sleeping Forest.  
  
At the entrance, Aeris closed her eyes. For long moments she stood there, concentrating. Then, she said softly, "Don't worry about me." She opened her eyes and began running.  
  
Two eyes watched her. They watched the way she ran. The eyes vanished...  
  
The Ancient City lay in complete and utter ruin. Large buildings' roofs were toppled and pieces of houses were strewn across the city. The only thing that survived were three paths: one to the left, one to the right, and one in the center. Aeris studied each path, not sure of where her destination stood. The wind blew gently as her eyes fell upon the center path. "This way?," she asked. As her boot crunched the ground, she took a step forward. "Are you sure this is the right way?" She took another step. Then another, until she was in full stride. As she was walking, her face, once full of deep sadness and nearly unbearable fear, was now beaming with determination and purpose. She thought of the people all around the world, rejoicing the destruction of Meteor. She thought of her friends-- and Cloud. "They'll all thank me when I return."  
  
Ahead of her was large house shaped like a conch shell surrounded by a deep pond. Strangely, only a small part of its roof had caved in. "I guess this is it?" She nodded to reassure herself and entered the house.  
  
Aeris looked inside the house, which was sparsely decorated and a bit drafty. A wind blew from the floor, so she looked down and saw a staircase leading below the destroyed city. She stepped on the first step, the n the second.  
  
"Down..."  
  
Aeris looked behind her, but there was nothing. She took another. Her footfalls echoed as the descended down the crystal stairway. Her eyes glittered as she saw what lay under the Ancient City. Below the ruins were beautiful buildings surrounding a large pond. In the water's center was a circular platform. Light shown from an unknown source, making the platform seem holy and pure.  
  
Aeris stood in the center of the platform. She looked around her slowly, taking in her surroundings. "This is it. My moment of truth!" She bent down on her knees, clasped her hands together, and closed her eyes. Her mind then shut off from the real world and she dove into the heart of the Planet. Pale green lights twisted and turned in a glowing sphere, its light pulsating. Aeris smiled and whispered words she didn't know, in a language unclear to her. The only way she could tell she said the right words was the feeling in her heart. She reached out toward the light. Aeris could feel the warmth of Holy as she came closer to it. Whispers seemed to rise from the light, guiding her.  
  
There was a voice. A heavenly and beautiful voice that brought Aeris to near tears. She opened her eyes and saw Cloud standing before her. A smile formed on her lips as Cloud took a step towards her. His eyes sparkled as he returned the gesture. He reached out his hand to take hers. Her mouth opened to say something, but a sharp and sudden pain cut her short. She heard Cloud cry out, "Aeris!" and his face was full of hurt and savage anger. She saw Cloud looking at her, tears filling his iridescent blue eyes as everything began turning dark. The last thing Aeris heard was her materia splashing into the water. 


End file.
